


Cat Scratch Fever

by Space_of_Waste



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Girl Penis, Rimming, Tabaxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_of_Waste/pseuds/Space_of_Waste
Summary: Two acolytes in a convent spend some alone time together.
Relationships: Original Trans Character/Original Trans Character
Kudos: 9





	Cat Scratch Fever

Guinevere sat upon her bed, leaning back onto her hands and rolling her head back. She cooed and closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over her. She opened her eyes just a bit and looked down at Serah, her closest friend and lover, currently bobbing her head rapidly as she sucked greedily on Guinevere's member. The tabaxi reached out to run her paws over Serah's head, causing the young human cleric-in-training to look up into her friend's eyes, a look of lust and desperation evident on her face.

Serah's cheeks were sunk in as she sucked her best friend off, stroking with her hand to give pleasure to the entire rigid cock before her. She knew what was about to happen so she took a deep breath through her nose to prepare, and Guinevere did what she always did. Her paw stretched across the back of Serah's head and pushed down, and she watched as her friend opened her mouth wide to take as much of the hard cock into her mouth as she could. As she approached the base, she felt the erection press through into her throat, and she began to tear up just a bit as she felt her gullet expand to accommodate this wonderful treat. Guinevere held her down, keeping her from breathing properly, and Serah began to choke and tear up from the force.

Guinevere moaned, “Oooh yes, that's it, Serah. Take it like a proper slut.” Serah looked up at her friend again, eyes welling up as she struggled with the flesh blocking her air, before Guinevere relented and let her pull back enough to take another breath. She did so quickly before resuming her earlier work, dipping her head and taking as much of Guinevere's cock as she could with each bob, running her tongue messily over the warm member. “Love it, bitch,” Guinevere said absently, her eyes rolling again as she succumbed to the pleasure Serah was delivering. Her hand clenched, still resting on Serah's head, and pulled a fistful of hair upward as she started to direct the redhead's motions.

Serah complied, moaning as she ran her tongue over her friend's cock, leaning back as her friend began to stand off of the bed. “Here it comes, Serah. You want it all, don't you?” Serah, mouth full of cock, could only look up into her friend's eyes and nod. “You want my come, Serah?” Again, she nodded, whining her ascent and making her wishes known. Guinevere humped forward, driving her cock into Serah's mouth herself, pushing against the tongue that was loving her so thoroughly, gripping her friend's hair to hold her still as she did so. Serah moaned under the rough treatment, hungry for her prize.

Guinevere cried out and thrust forward, burying herself into Serah's mouth as she came. “Oh gods, Serah, I love fucking your slutty mouth!” Serah's moans turned into gurgles as her mouth and throat quickly filled with hot, sticky come. She didn't swallow it, knowing that Guinevere didn't want her to just yet, instead letting the fluids build within her mouth, overwhelming her with the taste and texture of it. Guinevere pumped a full load over her tongue, rubbing as she drained herself into her friend. She finally pulled back, still gripping Serah's lustrous hair, and as her cock slipped out she said, “Show me, you whore.”

Serah opened her mouth wide, pushing the load of come up toward her lips so that Guinevere could see it for herself. “Do as you wish, you slut. Play with it like I know you want to.” Serah nodded and pushed her tongue out, letting the warm semen coat her tongue fully as it just started to leak out of her mouth. She moaned, the taste of it giving her so much pleasure as she spread it around her lips. After a moment, she finally began to swallow it, gathering the remnants of her friend's come and taking it in, loving every second of swallowing Guinevere's seed as she licked her lips clean.

Guinevere finally let Serah's hair go as she lowered to her knees, caressing and embracing the redhead as they both knelt on the floor of their shared dormitory. “Oh my gods, Serah. That was wonderful.” Serah returned the embrace, saying breathlessly, “It was. You were amazing, I knew asking you to dominate me was going to turn out incredibly.” Guinevere laughed, responding, “It wasn't weird? I said the right things, right?” Serah nodded, saying, “Oh yes, Guinevere. That was perfect. You've got a real knack for this, I'm telling you.” She looked down at her own erection, rock hard after spending the last half hour giving her friend pleasure. “See what you've done to me?” she asked timidly.

Guinevere giggled and reached down to take her friend's cock into her grasp, stroking the flesh as she said, “Don't worry, I know exactly how to take care of this.” She stood, holding the member and pulling Serah up along with her. “Lay down on the bed, on your back.” Serah did as she was told, excited for whatever Guinevere had in mind. Her tabaxi friend grabbed her soft thighs and pushed her legs up, telling Serah, “Hold these back.” Serah did so, exposing herself completely to her best friend.

Guinevere grazed Serah's cheeks with her clawed fingers, scratching lightly over the large mounds of flesh, drawing more moans from Serah. She grinned, knowing how much the redhead enjoyed her claws across her skin. Guinevere spent a moment loving her in this way before she let her fingers probe closer to her goal. She poked and prodded Serah's more sensitive areas before she finally came to her asshole, letting her fingers graze over the soft hole. Serah jumped and squealed a bit at the touch, her breathing coming faster as her excitement mounted.

Guinevere lowered herself and took a quick lick of Serah's hole, drawing forth another squeal before she pushed into it fully. Her tongue pressed in, licking inside Serah's walls and spreading her asshole. Serah squirmed, trying to hold onto her legs so that Guinevere had full access to her behind. Guinevere moaned as her clawed hands grasped at Serah's cheeks, digging into the soft flesh again as she tongued her friend's ass. She let herself drool, depositing more and more of her saliva into Serah's ass, lubricating it in preparation for what was to come.

Serah moaned wildly at the sensation of Guinevere's tongue running inside of her, at the feeling of her claws sinking into her yielding flesh. She pulled her legs back tightly and looked down at her twitching cock, staring at her as if it was pleading for something, begging for someone to touch it, to give it release. But this was Guinevere's time, and she submitted fully for her tabaxi friend. She laid there and accepting the pleasure she was receiving, beginning to understand Guinevere's goal as she looked down at her friend.

Guinevere's tongue pushed as deep as it could into Serah, swirling around and spreading her walls just a bit further before she withdrew one of her hands and pressed a finger against the hole, smearing her saliva around and pushing in with little trouble. Serah cried out as she plunged her finger in, stroking inside of her, twisting and searching. Guinevere pumped her finger quickly, causing Serah to hump as she became overwhelmed by the sensation. “How are you liking this, slut? You like having your asshole teased?” Serah shook her head, whining even as she moaned at the probing.

“No?” Guinevere grinned as she pressed in harder, fingering Serah's asshole faster now as she continued, “What's the matter? Is your cock feeling lonely?” Serah nodded, desperate to feel something on her rigid member. Guinevere gently pushed another finger into Serah's ass, pumping with her entire arm after she did so. Serah cried out loudly at the expanded intrusion, shaking from the force of Guinevere's fingering. “Do you want me to jerk you off as I finger your asshole?” Guinevere asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Serah's desperation for herself.

Serah did not disappoint, whining loudly, “Y-y-yes! Fuck, Guinevere, please! Please touch my cock, stroke me, jerk me, f-f-fucking do SOMETHING!” Guinevere laughed, enjoying her position over her friend as she looked up into her eyes, saying simply, “No.” Serah groaned as her fingers pumped faster, and Guinevere continued, “I think you can come just fine just from THIS.” As she said this, her fingers curled and stroked forcefully within Serah, forcing her to scream as Guinevere milked her best friend. “You're going to come without touching your cock. And you're going to love it.” She pumped faster, harder, feeling every ridge of the flesh within Serah's asshole, plunging deeply into her and loving every squeal and whine she received from her friend.

Serah cried out, approaching her climax quickly, wordlessly begging for something to give her relief. She knew that if Guinevere would deign to even breathe on her cock right now, she would come harder than she ever had before, but instead she had to lie there and suffer the long way. Though she was squirming and crying for more, she knew in the back of her mind that Guinevere was building her up perfectly, that this orgasm would be more powerful for the wait, and as she felt the fingers curl within her, rubbing ceaselessly, she counted the seconds until that fateful moment.

Guinevere was practically drooling at the sight of her friend completely lost to pleasure. Serah was doing a great job of holding her legs out of the way, giving Guinevere total freedom to treat her how she deserved to be treated, and she decided that it was time to shift the plan just a bit. “That's it, Serah,” she cooed lovingly, rubbing her thighs gently with her free hand as she fingerfucked her friend harshly with the other hand. “I know you're close, baby, let it come. Just relax and let it come, sweetie.”

Serah whined more at Guinevere's pacifying words, and she felt the orgasm slowly welling within her. Despite Guinevere's order, she held back, waiting until it was at its absolute peak, until the sensation and the heat inside of her was unbearable, impossible to hold. She cried out loudly, tears starting to streak from her tightly clenched eyes as she began to find it difficult to hold on any longer, and when the moment came she let go completely, falling into a chasm of pure bliss delivered to her personally by her best friend.

Guinevere watched as her friend's cock twitched, knowing what was about to happen and leaving it to work itself out. She redoubled her effort, plunging her fingers deeply into Serah's asshole and milking out the incredible orgasm she was experiencing. Serah's cock finally shot its first huge load, leaping clear across her body and landing on her own face, some of it making it into her wide-open and screaming mouth. Shot after shot came forth, and Guinevere reveled in the feeling of the asshole clenching around her fingers with each load as she continued to probe and draw forth more come.

Serah shuddered as her climax played out, streams of come arcing over her writhing body, and after a moment she finally relaxed, her body covered in her own semen. She panted and swallowed the bits that had landed in her mouth, and looked down to Guinevere for her cue on what to do next, but Guinevere wasn't going to give her any time to recuperate. The tabaxi grabbed her friend and forced her to roll over, her come-coated stomach smearing the bed as her legs now dangled over the side. Guinevere swatted her friend's ass, drawing a cry from her as she kneaded and spread her cheeks wide.

“I'm done playing around,” Guinevere said with a growl, getting back into her dominant character as she played with Serah's ass. The redhead whined and squirmed, more than happy to relent to her friend's supremacy over her. Guinevere wasted no time driving her cock against Serah's asshole, letting her own saliva serve as lubricant for her forced entry. Serah screamed at the quick thrust, feeling her friend's cock stretch her ass out as Guinevere pushed forward.

She didn't relent until she was inside of Serah completely. Once she pressed her base against Serah's asshole, she leaned forward and whispered into the young woman's ear. “I'm going to fuck you like an animal, Serah.” The redhead whined at the words, feeling her cock grow rigid once more as it was pushed against the bed. “I'm going to spread you open and fill you with my come.” Serah squirmed, feeling ready for anything at this point. Guinevere pulled back and thrust again, letting herself feel every detail of Serah's asshole with her cock. “I'm not going to stop until I've had enough.” She pushed again. Again. Again. Harder, faster, until she was properly ramming Serah, giving her everything as she slammed their hips together with each thrust. “And you're just going to lie there. Take it like the slut you are.”

Serah squealed under the words as much as the forceful cock invading her ass. “F-f-fuck, Guinevere, give it to m-m-me!” Serah's head grew hazy as Guinevere assaulted her, driving deep into her ass with each thrust. She felt the large cock spreading her wide, just as Guinevere had promised. She gripped the sheets beneath her, looking for some purchase to push back against her friend as she was rammed.

Guinevere slammed forward, harder with each thrust, leaning into Serah and pushing her against the bed. The redhead's cock was squeezed between the mattress and her own body, getting stroked accidentally under the power of Guinevere's hammering hips. “Fuck, Serah, you're always so tight!” she cried out as she let herself enjoy her task, feeling the flesh slide wonderfully over her cock. “N-no, Guinevere,” Serah whimpered under the assault. “Your... your cock is just... so b-big!” Guinevere growled and grabbed a fistful of Serah's hair, yanking her back and making her scream out.

“Are you saying it's my fault?” Guinevere asked as she pushed relentlessly into her friend, to which Serah replied, “N-n-no, I'm sorry! It's all my fault, my asshole just needs m-more of your cock!” Guinevere yanked on her hair again, pulling her head off the bed even as her hips were pounded down into it. “I don't want it to be tight anymore, you hear me?” Serah screamed and tried to nod, only succeeding in pulling against Guinevere's grip even harder. “I'm going to ruin you, your ass is mine, so it's going to fit me perfectly from now on.”

“YES!” Serah cried out. “Yes, yes, I'm your slut, Guinevere. I belong to you, so p-please stretch my ass out to your liking!” Insanely, Serah felt another climax coming forth as her dick ground into the bed. “F-f-fuck me, Guinevere! Please use me for yourself!” Guinevere was more than happy to oblige, slamming into her best friend harder and faster. “I'm gonna... I'm c-coming!” Serah screamed, feeling her dick pulse beneath her. More warm come shot from her cock as it pooled on the bed beneath her, soiling the sheets and spreading around as she was fucked into it further by Guinevere.

Guinevere was overwhelmed by the sounds her friend was making as she came, and felt herself reaching her orgasm as well. She fucked Serah ruthlessly, burying her cock in her asshole with each pounding thrust. Her own cries were lower, more animalistic, and she came loudly, pushing deeply and immersing herself totally into her friend. Her come spilled into Serah's ass, and the redhead squirmed and twisted the sheets she held as she felt her walls splatter with semen.

Guinevere stood over her friend for a moment, letting both of them settle down before she heard Serah say, “That... was incredible.” She looked back over her shoulder at Guinevere, still inside of her, and said, “You really have a knack for this sort of thing.” Guinevere stood back up to her full height, bringing her paw down to deliver a hard smack to Serah's ass, causing her to cry out. “I don't remember saying I was done.” She pulled back and thrust again, her cock quickly hardening again. “I told you this ass was going to be loose by the time I was done with you.” Guinevere resumed fucking her friend, their exhaustion fading under the excitement of a new round of fun.


End file.
